bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Izuku Midoriya/Relationships
Relationships Toshinori Yagi Izuku has always admired All Might ever since he was a small child and wanted to be a hero just like him.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 1, Page 18 After earning All Might's respect after he just ran toward the slime monster trying to save Katsuki, a mentor-student relationship bloomed between them and All Might chose him as his successor.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 1, Page 52 While All Might's training on Izuku was rough, the latter continued to give it his all. They grew closer as All Might listened to his resolve of training more than he has to become a great hero, impressing the hero.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 2, Page 18 All Might is his confidante, mentor, friend in and out of school, and they share a mutual respect for each other's heroism ideals.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 22, Page 15 Izuku's admiration and respect for All Might is so great that he had trouble trying to attack All Might during the End of Term Test,Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 62, Page 9 and when he had no choice but to attack All Might with Katsuki's Grenade Bracer, Izuku apologized.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 62, Page 19 At first, Izuku was trying to imitate All Might from his style of name and costume design, to become exactly like him. But, as he matured later on, Izuku slowly learns to become his own hero and not become exactly like Toshinori thus developing his own fighting style. Katsuki Bakugo Izuku and Katsuki have known each other since they were very young, but their relationship has deteriorated over the years (though interestingly enough, Izuku continues to call Katsuki by his childhood nickname, "Kacchan"). Ever since failing to develop a Quirk, Katsuki has seen Izuku as weak and bullied him relentlessly, giving him the name "Deku," and even going as far as to suicide bait him on one known occasion. It can be assumed that it is due to Katsuki's abuse that Izuku has such a skittish nature, stutter, and initially low self-confidence. Izuku later surprises Katsuki by revealing his new quirk with the latter questioning if Izuku was intentionally hiding his powers. In a training battle, Izuku once again surprised Katsuki by revealing he has been memorizing his moves and knew of ways to counter them as he once possessed a strategy book that detailed Katsuki and others moves before Katsuki burned it. Finally standing up to Katsuki, Izuku tells him that he is no longer the same kid Katsuki used to bully even stating he will use the name "Deku" Katsuki gave him as inspiration.Chapter 8 Enraged by Izuku's claims, Katsuki attacked relentlessly to get him to use his quirk which worked but ended with Izuku defeating him for once.Chapter 9 Chapter 10 After the exercise, Izuku caught up to Katsuki and told him he obtained his powers from someone else but Katsuki doesn't believe it and swore to defeat him.Chapter 11 Izuku states that Katsuki makes all of Izuku's insecurities about himself bubble to the surface.Chapter 61 Despite the two having such a strained relationship, Izuku still admires him for his strong quirk, natural combat capabilities, confidence, and ability to win. Ever since the end of the Battle Trial Arc, Izuku has not spoken to Katsuki on friendly terms due to Katsuki considering Izuku his arch-rival. Even still, Izuku still has respect for Katsuki and is still shown to care for him, as shown when Katsuki is captured by the Vanguard Action Squad, Izuku used all his strength in an attempt to save him and spiraled into despair after he failed to do so. Directly after, Izuku teams up with Tenya, Ejirou, Shoto, and Momo in an attempt to rescue Katsuki from the League of Villains' hideout. Back at UA some time later, Katsuki and Izuku take out their stress on eachother in an emotional fight, which Katsuki wins. Since the fight, the two better understand each other and have become more reminiscent to that of a proper "friendly" rivalry, though they are still often at odds due to their clashing personalities and overall shaky history with each other. Ochaco Uraraka Ochaco was the first new person Izuku interacted with when he first came to U.A. High. Izuku has a great friendship and camaraderie with Ochaco; they get along very well and their discussions are always bright and friendly. Ochaco was the one that turned his once demeaning nickname "Deku" into a positive identity for him, when she said it gave her a "never gives up" vibe. There have been implications that Izuku has a crush on Ochaco, as he would constantly blush whenever she was with or near him, though there has been little evidence of this subsequent to them becoming better friends. At the Sports Festival, Izuku was moved to tears to see that Ochaco would team up with him even though he is worth a huge amount of points. Before Ochaco's battle with Katsuki, Izuku offered to give her a strategy against Katsuki. When Katsuki accused Izuku of helping Ochaco strategize against him, Izuku defended Ochaco, saying that the strategy she used against him during their match was her doing. Izuku sees Ochaco as a brave person and acted critical towards Camie's interpretation of her, stating she will never appear in front of the enemy without a plan and will be able to react even in face of overwhelming danger. Tenya Iida Izuku first thought that Tenya was scary and that they wouldn't get along, but as he got to know him better, he found out he was a friendly and they ended up becoming friends. Izuku and Tenya are usually friendly with each other. However, sometimes their friendship slightly falters such as when Izuku criticized Tenya for seeking revenge against Stain and Tenya punching Izuku in the face for acting recklessly by attempting to save Katsuki. Despite this, Izuku and Tenya's friendship have rebounded back many times despite these mishaps, mainly because they are only concerned for each other's well being. They are usually seen together having friendly discussions. Izuku resigned as Class President and named Tenya as his successor, knowing that he has better leadership qualities than him. After Tenya was defeated by Shoto, Izuku was saddened to see his friend lose. Since Izuku knew that Tenya has a grudge against Stain, he tries to save him from his death. While recuperating at Hosu General Hospital, both Izuku and Tenya resolve to become stronger together. Tsuyu Asui Tsuyu respects Midoriya for his heroic actions as well as his victory against Katsuki. During the Rescue Trial Arc, she was receptive of Midoriya's plan to subdue the swimming villains, showing not only respect, but also trust. After Shoto defeated Izuku in the Sports Festival, Tsuyu was one of the few who went to Recovery Girl's office to see if he was fine or not.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 40, Page 14 Shoto Todoroki Shoto saw Izuku as his arch rival due to him having connections with All Might (a person with whom his father has a major rivalry). Izuku, on the other hand, has a lot of respect for Shoto, admitting that he is a far stronger than him. After hearing Shoto's tragic backstory and seeing his sadness, Izuku started to show sympathy for his pain and resolved to help him overcome his dark past by getting him to use his power, telling Shoto that the power belongs to him and not his father. Although Izuku lost to Shoto while trying to help him, Izuku's actions did have an impact, as he has stopped rejecting his power. After the battle with Stain Izuku and Shoto are on friendly terms with each other. Shota Aizawa Shota is Izuku's homeroom teacher. Initially, Shota did not believe Izuku can be a hero due to his reckless behaviour when using his Quirk. However, Izuku proved to Shota that he has potential and did not expel him. Throughout the series, their relationship can be defined as a rocky, troublesome student-teacher relationship. As his teacher, Izuku listens to Shota's orders and advise in order to improve himself. He has some level of respect towards Shota, but Shota's cold and logical personality conflicts with Izuku's personality and mindset, making it difficult for the two to get along. Out of all his students, Shota appears to antagonize Izuku the most whenever he does something that upsets him, a reoccurring problem being Izuku overusing his Quirk and breaking his body. As such, Shota refers Izuku as the 'Problem Child'. However, Shota is still Izuku's teacher and as such, ultimately cares for him. He would offer some level of consolidation and guidance for Izuku when he is upset, and he will make sure Izuku does not do anything dangerous and act upon it. This shows the more caring and inspirational side of Shota helps Izuku get along better with him. It is possible another reason they do not get along well is because of Izuku's personality and mindset baring similarly to All Might's, who Izuku looks up to. Since Shota and All Might do not get along (at least in the beginning of the series as the two got a little better over the course of time), this reflects with Shota and Izuku's relationship. Chiyo Shuuzenji Recovery Girl is one of the few people who know about Izuku's Quirk. Often, she scolds at Izuku for using his Quirk dangerously.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 9-11 Kota Izumi Izuku did not get along with Kota due to their different circumstances and ideals. However, after Izuku saved Kota from the Muscle Augmentation villain, Kota respects Izuku more. At first, Kota despised Izuku and Class 1-A for always working so hard to better themselves against fighting villains. Because of his past, he ignored anything that dealt with Heroes and Villains, and even Quirks altogether. Izuku, after finding his secret hideout, tried talking to him only to have him snap at him because he's never gone through what he has. Because of how similar Kota was to him, both being "quirkless" (Izuku not being born with a Quirk and Kota refusing to use his quirk), Izuku took it upon himself to save Kota from the Muscle Augmentation villain at all costs, even going past his limitations. During the battle, Kota used his Quirk out of desperation in an attempt to help Izuku. After the battle, he tells Kota that his parents died to protect him and says he risked his life for him because he wanted his acknowledgement as a Hero. Izuku then tells Kota to help save others just as he helped save him. Chizome Akaguro Stain respects Izuku's reasoning to be a Hero and sees worth in letting Izuku live. Izuku, on the other hand, tries to save Tenya from Stain. Also, when Izuku was captured by one of the Noumu-like creatures, Stain was the one who saved him. While Izuku does not approve of Stain's methods, Izuku respects Stain for living according to his ideals and never giving up on achieving his ideal world. Himiko Toga Izuku first came across during when class 1b and his class 1a were attacked by villains during their field training. Himiko jumped him and briefly introduced herself before she was pushed away by Mezo. Later unbeknownst to Izuku, the two met again during the hero license exam where Izuku believed her to be a student from another school. This encounter only raised Himiko's interest in the boy as she noted that their interest in each other seemed to be mutual. Izuku was surprised by her fighting abilities but found her to be a somewhat scary person the more she interacted with him. Being saved and carried to safety in a princess carry by her love interest, Himiko found out that the boy would save somebody even if that person was his opponent. Revealing her quirk to him but not her real identity, she was curious about how far his good will reached. During the Second Exam of the Provisional Hero License Exam begun, Izuku acknowledged her wishing of good luck to him. After the License Exam, Izuku wanted to talk to her again about her stealth techniques but he was disappointed when he found out she had already left. Later during Eri's rescue operation he ran across her yet again when a disguised Himiko lovingly tried to cut him with her knife. Her quirk was deactivated by Aizawa and her identity revealed giving Izuku a shock as he was saved by his teacher. Putting two and two together Izuku figured out that Himiko was likely the same girl that he had sparred with during the license exam. Mirio Togata At first, Izuku was largely put off by Mirio, due to the unusual nature of their first encounter. Furthermore, Izuku was skeptical of Mirio's status as one of the "Big Three" at U.A., due to Mirio's subpar performance in the sports festival the previous year. This changed after Mirio gave an excellent demonstration and explanation of his quirk and fighting technique, after which Izuku grew to have a great amount of admiration for him, even commenting that Mirio talks just like a Pro Hero already. Izuku's respect grew upon learning that Mirio was one of the original proposed candidates for inheriting One For All. Though sometimes still a bit off-put by Mirio's intense amiability and enthusiasm, Izuku and Mirio get along very well and are very similar in terms of heroic ideals. Mirio put in a good word about Izuku with Sir Nighteye, and the two have been working together in an internship since. He was visibly disturbed when he learned that Mirio's Quirk was forever lost from Chisaki, and expressed anger towards Chisaki for that. After Nighteye's death, when Izuku saw how optimistic Mirio was, Izuku went as far as to propose that Mirio could take Izuku's Quirk, indicating how Izuku believes that Mirio is truly the worthier candidate for One for All, like Nighteye had said. Sir Nighteye Izuku is very intimidated by Sir Nighteye. The two are mostly at odds due to Sir's cold nature and skepticism of Izuku being the next Symbol of Peace. However, they are both huge fans of All Might, with both having extensive knowledge of him as well as extensive collections of merchandise. Sir hired Izuku as an intern, and Izuku has been working since then to prove his worth to him. After learning more about All Might's realationship with Nighteye, Izuku wanted to make the two meet so they can reconcile. Though Izuku wasn't able to find the time to bring it up due to the rescue mission for Eri, he got to tell him after the recuse was complete and Nighteye was taken to the hospital. Izuku was horrified when he learned that Nighteye was going to die, and pleaded to him to keep hanging on, and cried for him as he died. Despite how Nighteye praised Izuku for being able to change the future, giving him hope for once, Izuku ultimately believed that Nighteye was right about Mirio being the worthier heir for One for All and even tried to pass it onto Mirio, but was rejected. Eri Izuku and Eri never fully interacted, but the short time they had with one another built a powerful bond between the two. When Izuku first encountered Eri, seeing the bandages she had, as well as how fearful she was towards Chisaki, he tried to protect her from Chisaki until he was forced to let her go back. After learning how Eri was being experimented on by having Quirk-erasing bullets manufactured from her body, Izuku was horrified by the act and angered at himself for letting her go back to that. Aizawa even deduced that Izuku was going to act recklessly to try and save her even if he tried to stop him, which Izuku didn't deny. When they finally reunited in the battle against Chisaki, Izuku immediately followed orders to try and rescue Eri, and even pushed himself to using One for All 20% to protect Eri and defeat Chisaki. Even though he was beaten down by Chisaki afterwards, and Eri came back to Chisaki declaring that Izuku cannot save her, and this was not his business, Izuku declared that because Eri was crying, he would save her no matter what. After taking Eri from Chisaki, Izuku told Eri that he wouldn't let go of her again. When he experienced her Quirk being used, and being told how dangerous it was to be with Eri, Izuku still refused to let Eri go, explaining that because of how her Quirk had reverted the damage he had done to himself using 100% before he could even feel pain, he stated that Eri possessed a "kind, gentle Quirk", something that drove Eri to tears. This also made Izuku go as far to use One For All: Full Cowl - 100%, something that would destroy his entire body at blinding speed, to make use of Eri's Quirk, and asked her to lend him her strength. After the battle was over and they were in the hospital, despite Izuku being discharged, he wanted to stay by Eri's side until she woke up, but was convinced by Aizawa to go back. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpage Category:Relationships